Ranastacia
by Queen black
Summary: Esa noche no la olvidara nuestra protagonista. Reeditado espero que sin problemas


(Acotaciones o aclaraciones)

Rusia

Vemos salir a una señora mayor de una casa pero no es una señora normal y corriente: es una emperatriz. Lleva un vestido largo y rojo, en la cabeza, algo parecido a un sombrero pero con un velo (solo por detrás, como las novias) y en el vestido lleva la parte de atrás una cola Su carruaje la espera para ir a una fiesta. Una fiesta que no olvidara fácilmente, ni los que la vivieron ni nadie.

- Alteza

El cochero empieza a andar hacia su destino, con cuidado pues esta nevando y puede ser peligroso para un carro tirado por caballos. La emperatriz empieza a narrar la historia de esa horrible noche.

-_Hubo una época, no hace mucho tiempo, en que vivíamos en mundo encantado, de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas corría el año 1916 y mi hijo, Kogoro, era el zar de la Rusia Imperial._

– Hola cariño- dijo saludando a su nieta Ran- _celebrábamos el tricentenario de gobierno de nuestra familia… _

-¡Oh, papá!- exclamaba mientras su padre la subía y la giraba

- …_y esa noche, no había estrella que brillara más fuerte que la de nuestra dulce Ran, mi nieta más pequeña. Me rogó que no regresara a París, así que encargue un presente muy especial para ella, para que la separación resultar más fácil, para las dos… _

-¿¡Para mí!? ¿Es un joyero? ¿Verdad?

-¡Shinichi, tú lugar esta en la cocina!-dijo uno de los mayordomos

- Suéltame

-Mira -y con una llave abre el joyero y suena una musiquita

-¡Interpreta nuestra melodía!

- puedes oírla cada noche antes de acostarte y fingir que es tu abuela quien canta. Piensa en mí siempre así. Haz que el sueño recuerde (las 2) Tú vendrás junto a mí. Cuando llegue diciembre (se ríen las 2). Lee lo que esta escrito.

-Juntas en París… ¡De veras! ¡Oh abuela!

-…_Pero no llegaríamos nunca a estar juntas en París, pues una oscura sombra había caído sobre la casa de los Mouri se llamaba Vodka. Creíamos que era un hombre santo pero era un farsante, habido de poder y peligroso… _

-¿Cómo osas volver al palacio?-dijo Kogoro

-Pero… Soy su confidente

-¿Confidente? ¡Ja! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Largo!

-¿Cree que puede proscribir al gran Vodka? ¡Por los oscuros poderes que oculto en mí, yo le maldigo a usted con un conjuro. Recuerde mis palabras… ¡Usted y su familia morirá antes de 15 días! ¡No descansare hasta que la dinastía Mouri muera para siempre!-en eso lanza un rayo contra una de las lámpara

-…_Consumido por su odio hacia Kogoro y su familia, Vodka vendió su alma_ _a cambio de poder destruirles… _

-iros… cumplir con nuestro oscuro propósito y sellar el destino del Zar y de su familia… ahora y para siempre…

-_ …A partir de ese momento, la chispa de infelicidad que existía en nuestro país, fue abanicado hasta convertirse en una llama que pronto destruiría nuestras vidas para siempre… _

Los soldados entrar en el recinto del palacio y la gente empieza a huir de palacio como puede

-¡Mi caja de música!

-¡Ran! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Vemos a Ran en su habitación cojiendo su caja de música

-¡Ran! ¡Corre!

Se oye un sonido no muy agradable para su huida y detrás de una pared movediza de donde sale Shinichi

- ¡Por aquí! ¡Por los aposentos de los criados!

-¡Esta huyendo!

-Mi caja de música

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!

-¡Camaradas por aquí! ¿Dónde están. chico?

Shinichi intenta defenderse pero le dan con un rifle y se queda inconsciente al lado de la caja de música

-Ran pequeña: ¡Abuela!

-Emperatriz: ¡No te separes de mí, Corazón!

Al pasar por debajo del puente, Vodka salta y cojee a Ran

-¡Vodka!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Jamás escaparas de mí, niña, JAMAS!

Pero el hielo se rompe y Vodka se hunde, mientras que nuestra protagonista huye con su abuela

-Amo

Ran y su abuela llegan a la estación de tren, pero llegan tarde, su tren se esta llendo

-¡Ran corre! ¡Corre!

-¡Abuela!

-¡Cojee mi mano! ¡No suelte mi mano!

-¡No me sueltes!

Ran intenta subir pero no lo consigue y cada vez se va soltando más hasta que se cae y queda inconsciente

-¡Raaaaan!

-_…Tantas vidas fueron destrozadas esa noche, lo que siempre había existido, desapareció para siempre. Y a mi Ran, mi adorada nieta, no volví a verla nunca más. _


End file.
